Two Is Better Than One
by ChordOverstreetFan
Summary: Fuwa Sho is slowly starting to realize just how much a certain girl means to him. He's no longer content with being the guy she hates. He's ready to make amends. Look out Kyoko, Sho's making his move. Rated M for language and sexual suggestions.


**AUTHOR'S NOTE: **This story, unlike my others, is not review-driven. Reviews have no effect on the outcome of the story, only how fast chapters are released. Why did I do it this way? I don't want reviewers to change my mind about how this story should end. Here's how it'll work, as soon as the first review is posted by a non-anonymous user for each chapter, I'll start writing the next one. Actual comments will only read for criticism about the writing - keep plot opinions in messages, please. Although, keep in mind that while I might change some specifics - it won't change the overall outcome. Also, I apologize for the "fantasy" in advance. It's hard writing them from a male point-of-view, since I'm a girl - so feel free to skip over it, since it has nothing to do with the plot.**  
**

**Disclaimer:** ChordOverstreetFan does not own _Skip Beat!_ or any songs featured in this fanfiction. _Skip Beat_belongs to Yoshiki Nakamura and all songs belong to their respective artists. No copyright infringement is intended. (Disclaimer applies to all chapters)

* * *

**Fuwa Sho**  
I was sitting on Shoko's couch trying to write a new song, but nothing seemed to come to me.

Actually, that's not completely true. There were several thoughts going through my mind, but none of them would be able to help me write a new song. That plain girl shouldn't be in my thoughts at all – so why can't I keep her out?

I dumped her, right? She wasn't worth my time – and she definitely wasn't worthy enough to be in my thoughts.

Every time I try to think of lyrics, I see her as Mio from _Dark Moon_ or the killer angel from my "Prisoner" PV – sometimes I even see the chicken from _Kimagure Rock_, which doesn't even make sense…unless she is the chicken, but even Kyoko would stoop so low that she'd play a chicken (I will admit she's the only one that has the guts to try and kill me on LIVE television, though).

Grr…I can't think right now! I need pudding…not that I'd ever admit it to anyone, since **she's** the only one that knows about that. "Shoko-san, I'm hungry!"

My manager walked into her living room and asked, "What do you want, Sho?"

I yelled back, "Food!"

She growled at me, "Then go in the kitchen and make yourself a sandwich."

I frowned at her answer. I want pudding, dammit! Kyoko would have had pudding if she were here – but no, she's with that stupid no-talent actor. What part of 'she's mine' does she not understand? I got up from the couch and walked into the kitchen. I was too lazy to make a sandwich so I just ate three slices of bread before walking back into the living room, where I found Shoko watching _Box R_.

I asked her, "Why are you watching that?"

She rolled her eyes and answered, "It's not for me; it's for you. Maybe seeing her will actually make you write something!"

I scowled at her, "I do not need to see that plain and boring girl to write a song."

She raised her eyebrow at me and said, "Then, please explain why you weren't able to beat out Vie Ghoul until after she said you weren't passionate about your music."

I pursed my lips in frustration. Dammit, she actually had me there! I sneered at Shoko before turning to face the TV. It was a bullying scene, which means more staring at Kyoko for me…err…I mean more time for me to sneer at her…yeah, that's it.

The dress she was wearing in the scene didn't leave much to the imagination. I licked my lips as I imagined what would happen between us if I were taking it off. She'd be on my bed writhing and moaning, begging me for more. Of course, I would only be too happy to oblige. She'd be screaming my name as I thrust into her – moving harder and faster each second until she…

"Sho!" I was cut off from my thoughts when I heard my manager call my name.

I turned to her, narrowed my eyes, and chortled, "What?"

She glared at me and said, "You were daydreaming about her, weren't you?"

I stuttered in response, "No!"

She huffed, "Really? Because you don't look like you weren't just dreaming about her."

What the fuck was she talking about? How could she tell I was thinking about her just by looking?

I looked down at my body for a minute and noticed what she was talking about….I was fucking hard. I had a boner…I gave myself a boner by thinking about those doing those things with Kyoko. This wasn't good at all, especially since there was no way she'd actually be willing to do those kinds of things with me.

I stood up and said, "I'll be in the bathroom."

I quickly walked towards Shoko's bathroom and locked the door as soon as I walked into it. I clenched my hands against the counter trying to calm myself down; glancing at my erection every so often…trying to think of un-sexy things wasn't working at all. I looked at my hand and realized that I'd have to physically relieve myself. I unzipped my pants, pulling them down along with my boxers before wrapping my right hand around my erection. I closed my eyes and started stroking myself, returning to my thoughts about Kyoko.

**-Begin Sho's Fantasy-**

_Kyoko was staring at my erection as she said, "You're so big, Shoutaro."_

_She wrapped her hands around my cock and started stroking it. As she was stroking me, she looked up and told me, "I can't wait to have you inside me."_

_I moaned loudly as she stroked me faster and faster. I groaned in pleasure, "Oh god, if you keep this up, I'll cum before I can even get inside you."_

_She suddenly stopped stroking me before she pushed me down onto my mattress. She looked down at me before whispering into my ear, "We can't have that now, can we?"_

_Before I knew it, I was inside of her – and I only realized it because she moaned out my name in pleasure. I looked directly into her eyes as I grabbed her hips and pulled them closer towards me so she could feel me even deeper, causing her to scream out, "More!"_

_I responded by flipping us over, so that I would be on top, and continued to thrust into her. She wrapped her legs around my hips, pushing me even deeper inside of her. I responded to her actions by quickening my thrusts. She wrapped her arms around me, pushing our lips together as our bodies had already become one. I didn't plan on stopping anytime soon, and judging by her actions…she didn't want me to. This wouldn't end until we both had our release._

_I could feel her walls tightening around me. I quickened my thrusts even more to give us even more pleasure. Seconds later, I spilled myself into her and she responded in kind._

**-End Sho's Fantasy-**

After I finished myself off, I washed my hands and pulled my pants back on before walking out of the bathroom. The fact that thoughts of Kyoko could make me feel like this still plagued my mind. It didn't make any sense at all. She wasn't exactly sexy, so what was it?

When I returned to the living room, I laid down on the couch as I screamed, "Why can't I get her out of my head?"

Shoko laughed at me, "You still haven't realized it?"

I sat up and asked her, "Realized what?"

She rolled her eyes and answered, "You're in love with her, Sho."

I jumped up and yelled, "No, I'm not! There's no way I could possibly be in love with that plain, boring, un-sexy girl. Not only that, I've known her practically since I was born. It's just wrong!"

She raised her eyebrow at me, "So you did grow up together?"

I sat back down and pouted, "Fine, I'll admit it. Kyoko and I are childhood friends, happy now?"

She smiled, "Now was that so hard?"

I growled at her, "Yes!"

She scolded me, "Watch your tone!" She paused for a minute before continuing in a more even tone, "By the way, why did you kiss her on Valentine's Day if you feel nothing for her?"

I chortled, "She's mine. I don't need a reason."

She sighed, "Does the thought of being in love with her really disgust you that much?"

I groaned, "No, but it's not like I can do anything about it. She can't even be in the same room as me without wanting to kill me."

She said, "You could try apologizing for calling her your maid."

I muttered under my breath, "Even if I wanted to apologize, which I don't, she wouldn't believe me anyways."

She apparently heard me because pursed her lips together and said, "It wouldn't hurt to at least try, though." After her statement, she asked, "You do want Kyoko-chan to stop hating you, right?"

I nodded, "Of course, I know most of her time is still devoted to me – even if it's towards taking me down, and that's fine for now…but I don't want her to hate me **forever**. I'd rather be hated than ignored, but being hated isn't that great either."

She nodded back at me, "Good, we're finally getting somewhere. I mean, you brought the girl with you all the way from Kyoto – and I know you said she was just a maid, at that time, but even I could tell you were just trying to impress me. You should at least acknowledge that it was you who brought her here – you knew she'd say yes as long as you asked, and you took advantage of that."

I sighed in frustration, "I know, but I had to get out of there. I would have been miserable if I was forced to stay at that ryokan."

She asked, "So you were escaping?"

I replied, "I guess you could say that."

She responded, "Then why don't you use that for your first dedication to Kyoko-chan?"

I looked towards her and asked, "What do you mean?"

She rolled her eyes and said, "You can't start off with a declaration of how sorry you are or how you really feel about her – you have to actually acknowledge her and the fact that she was really your support system when you first came from Kyoto."

I jumped back off the couch and yelled, "I think you might be onto something, Shoko-san!" After that I ran towards my room to start on my new song.

Once in my room, I grabbed my guitar and started strumming some random chords when lyrics suddenly came to me.

_Throw it away, forget yesterday.  
We'll make the great escape.  
We won't hear a word they say,  
They don't know us anyway._

After jotting down the lyrics to the chorus, the rest of the words rushed into my mind faster than I could write them down. Five minutes later, the lyrics were done and I moved onto the actual music and melody. It took me about an hour before I had a product that I was actually satisfied with. I looked down at the sheets of paper that held the lyrics to my new song and smiled as I finally wrote down a title, "The Great Escape." I grabbed the sheets off of my bed and brought them to the living room.

When I reached the living room, Shoko was reading a magazine with some random actor on the cover – I'm sure I've seen him somewhere before, but I only pay attention to Kyoko and that no-talent actor…but mostly Kyoko. I dumped my new lyrics onto her lap, causing her to look up and ask, "Done already?"

I nodded, "I want to record it before White Day. Scratch that, I want it ready for release by White Day."

She got up and sighed, "Let's go take this to the studio."

The drive to the studio felt much longer than the twenty minutes that it actually way, but that might have been due to the fact that what I was thinking about felt a bit more important. Would this song do anything? I know it'll be a hit, but would Kyoko even realize what it was? I shook my head in frustration…I couldn't think like that. I had to convince myself that she'd know what it was, what it meant. She was the one person I could be myself around – if this song couldn't get her to realize that, nothing would.

A conference room had never felt so small. I felt like I was suffocating as I waited for the producers and marketing agents to come in. My anxieties were, fortunately, relieved when they walked in five minutes later. Without being asked, Shoko handed them the new material I had worked on.

After about five or so minutes of silence, one of the producers – my favorite one, Asami-san – spoke up, "This could work."

A marketing agent retorted, "The song is good, but what kind of image would we be promoting with it?"

Before any of them said anything, Shoko spoke on my behalf, "Sho's just trying to reach out to his fans that feel like they're being held back – telling them that if they want something, they should go for it."

Ugh…I know we agreed that this was how we'd sell it, but that doesn't mean I like it. I wrote it for Kyoko, and not anyone else.

The marketing agent – the same one that criticized the song earlier – nodded and asked, "Okay, if we do use this song – what would we do for the PV?"

Another one answered him, "We could turn it into a love story." I tuned out the rest of what he said, not really caring about the concept except the fact that it was a love story.

_Yes! Finally, something is going my way._

A third marketing agent asked, "Who would we use for the lead female though?"

The second one replied, "Koenji Erica. She's not a very well-known actress, yet, and we could easily get funding for the trips we'd be taking for it."

I grinded my teeth together and I tried not to shout, "Why her? More importantly, why would we need to take any sort of trips?"

He replied, "The song is called 'The Great Escape' – so you obviously have to be escaping some place."

I growled, "You didn't answer my first question."

He frowned, "Well, she seems like your type."

I snorted, "Too bad I don't know her, and considering the fact that I wrote this song about my actual escape to Tokyo – I'd rather use a girl I actually know."

Asami-san replied to me, "We could use Mimori, then. She's not busy, and she'll be more than happy to do the PV with you."

Shoko interrupted, "I know you all mean well, but since we've already agreed that a lot of the PV will take place in Kyoto, wouldn't it make more sense to use an actress that grew up in Kyoto?" As she spoke, she glared at me as if she was saying, _"you better thank me later."_

The marketing agent nodded, "It does make more sense, but who would we use in that case?"

Shoko replied, "Sho has known Kyoko-chan since he was a kid."

Asami-san nodded, "It's true, you could tell by the way they acted during the 'Prisoner' shoot that they knew each other quite well – but it seems like they had a falling out."

I tried to keep my voice even, "Please don't remind me of that." I paused and then sighed, "I'd rather not remember how…upset…she was when I didn't recognize her."

The marketing agent reminded us that he was still in the room when he said, "Even if we wanted to use her, we couldn't. The fans would focus more on her than on the song, she's becoming too well-known to be used in a PV."

I shook my head and replied, "The song was written for her, though. I'm tired of her treating me the way she does because of something that happened in our past." I coughed and continued, "There's also the fact that my parents would kill me if I tried to go back to Kyoto, for anything, without her."

He raised his eyebrow and asked, "Why would they expect her with you?"

I gulped and answered, "I brought her here before I got signed with Akatoki." I looked down at my feet and continued, "She worked her ass off at three different jobs so I could concentrate on my music, but I didn't even acknowledge her most of the time." I looked back up and sighed, "The only hope I have of getting my best friend back is if I release this song – and if I can't have her in the video, I won't use somebody that hates her…that's worse than using a stranger."

He nodded, "So we'll use Koenji, then?"

I looked away and replied, "Better her than Pochiri."

* * *

**FOOTNOTE:**  
1) Yes, it seems like Sho dished about his past - but that isn't what happened at all. He did not do it on purpose, it was something he said on accident. It's out-of-character for him to consciously admit it, so things like this just come out on accident...that's what happens to him when it comes to Kyoko; the "image" goes away. If you want, blame his manager who's trying to do everything she can to push Sho and Kyoko together.  
2) The timeline - It takes place sometime after Valentine's Day for one reason. I needed a physical trigger to make Sho constantly think about Kyoko. The kiss at the end of chapter 145 seemed like the best choice, which means you should disregard the beginning of chapter 146 - but keep the actor's rule of heart thing in mind because it will come into play.


End file.
